The Duke University Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center promotes multidisciplinary research on the mechanisms and effects of metals and free radicals in the environment, advances the use of marine and freshwater organisms as experimental models and/or biomarkers, and provides facilities and technical support to enhance research activities of human and environmental health significance. The premise on which the Center is based is that its programs will enhance research productivity and aid in the translation of basic research into applications that benefit human health. The Center is uniquely situated to accomplish this objective, bridging and integrating environmental health research of investigators at the Duke Marine Laboratory, Medical Center, School of the Arts and Sciences, and School of the Environment. The Center is organized into Administrative, Facilities and Services, Research and Feasibility Cores. The Center investigators contribute to Research and Facilities and Services Cores and benefit from interdisciplinary thematic workshops. Although diverse in professional expertise, they share the goal of increasing our understanding of the mechanisms that underlie adverse effects of environmental toxicants. The Administrative Core maintains and extends communication between researchers who share organisms or systems and communicate basic research results to the public through community outreach and education programs. This is accomplished through publication of ENVIRONS and PROGRESS REPORTS, by hosting and reporting the results of meetings and conferences, and by integrating activities and programs of the Center. The Facilities and Services Core supports research activities of Center participants by making a wide range of expertise and equipment available to Center investigators and by maintaining and upgrading existing equipment. Center staff aid researchers in methods development, use and maintenance of equipment, and generation of reports that make new equipment and research proposals competitive. The Research Core provides technical and logistic support for exploratory and innovative studies by Center investigators and Visiting Scholars. This support is an impetus for program development and for advancement of ongoing studies in the areas of metal and free radical toxicity. Three interactive research cores that address I. Metals and Metalloproteins, II. Free Radicals, and III. Gene Regulation and Development advance this overall objective. The Feasibility Core provides funding for small pilot projects that promote the aims and objectives of the Center on a competitive basis.